The night a sinner kissed an angel
by Noodlejelly
Summary: Fluff, fluff, fluff. Draco/Ginny, this is what happened on the night when a sinner kissed an angel, hmm so the title once again says it all


Disclaimer: Draco and Ginny are both owned by J.K.Rowling, the song is by Frank Sinatra  
  
A/N: Five words to sum it up would be short, sweet and total fluff  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
'Alright Malfoy, if you win this dare then you truly are the king' Blaise Zabini said, the Slytherin boys were sat in a darkened common room, for every year of Hogwarts, they dared each other, each dare getting wilder and only Draco could ever do them all. Now was his seventh year and he had only one dare left to complete  
  
'Whatever, just tell me the dare' Draco leaned against the doorframe smirking in a way that everyone was accustomed to  
  
'You have to kiss a Gryffindor' Blaise said  
  
'Is that all? Too easy' Draco scoffed  
  
'The Gryffindor has to be Ginny Weasley' Crabbe said triumphantly, Draco sucked in his cheeks in thought, everybody knew the youngest Weasley, whether they liked her or not, she was impossible to ignore. Even the Slytherin's had to admit that she seemed perfect, she had it all, beauty, brains, Quidditch player and prefect. Draco had slight doubts that she would even talk to him, he after all was a sinner, he cared for nobody and nobody cared for him, but that was the way he liked it. He could always turn on the charm, it would be simple, charm Ginny, kiss Ginny, dump Ginny, and it would do wonders for his reputation.  
  
'All right, you have a deal, I'll do it now' Draco said decisively as he left the room, he headed for the library to try and find her  
  
^  
  
^  
  
Stars in the sky were dancing  
  
One night perfect for romancing,  
  
The night a sinner kissed an angel,  
  
^  
  
^  
  
After looking everywhere he could think Draco was beaten, he could think of nowhere else she might be, she wasn't even in her common room, he'd threatened a small Gryffindor into looking for him. Passing the entrance hall, he suddenly saw a flash of red, it was Ginny down near the lake. The smirk returned to Draco's lips as he made his way towards her, she might actually be quite good fun to kiss, he licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
He looked upwards and noticed that the moon cast a half-shadow on the lake and the stars twinkled brightly, it looked really nice, Draco usually ignored his surroundings but this night was perfect for romance.  
  
^  
  
^  
  
He wanted thrills, she wanted love,  
  
Oh but his sighs were tender  
  
As he begged her to surrender,  
  
^  
  
^  
  
Draco cleared his throat as he approached behind her, he smothered his hair down and fixed his most charming smile on his face  
  
'Good evening Draco' Ginny said calmly without even turning round, this threw Draco of guard he hadn't really planned what to say  
  
'Lovely night isn't it?' Draco said the first thing he thought of, Ginny smiled slightly and he noticed that she was even prettier close up  
  
'Yes' Ginny's voice was soft  
  
'Perfect for romance wouldn't you say?' Draco asked slyly, he didn't like to waste time when charming girls, Ginny simply raised an eyebrow at what would normally be considered an unusual statement  
  
'Did you want something?' Ginny asked politely without a trace of impatientness in her voice, Draco was baffled, most girls would have jumped into his arms by now, but Ginny wasn't most girls.  
  
'Yes' Draco said grabbing hold of Ginny, he needed to win the bet and he was sure once Ginny had experienced the Malfoy magic she would be head over heals with him so he could break her heart. So without waiting for Ginny to say anything else he kissed her  
  
^  
  
^  
  
The night a sinner kissed an angel,  
  
And she believed that it was love.  
  
How was she to know that every lovely vow  
  
Was part of the game he was playing,  
  
^  
  
^  
  
'Draco' Ginny murmured pulling back, Draco knew he had succeeded otherwise she would have slapped him or run away, she had done neither she just stood there  
  
'Hmm?' Draco didn't feel like answering he was still very proud he had won his bet and to top it off had kissed the hottest girl in Hogwarts  
  
'I love you' Ginny said taking Draco completely off guard, other girls fell in love with him all the time but not girls like Ginny. Draco decided that going out with Ginny for a few days might be good fun, it would increase his reputation and mean that he could break her heart even further  
  
'You know even though you're a Gryffindor, you're still the best girl in Hogwarts, everyone thinks so, even me' Draco hadn't planned on saying that. The words just came out of his mouth, he felt slightly uncomfortable and gazing into her eyes he found himself continuing, 'And maybe I've being a fool never admitting it before because I'm in love with you'. Draco felt something inside him flutter, he took hold of her hand processing what he had just said and that's when he realised he had just admitted being in love with Ginny Weasley and the surprising part was he had meant every single word.  
  
^  
  
^  
  
But to his surprise he realised  
  
Somehow he meant every word he was saying.  
  
Yes, miracles can happen,  
  
^  
  
^  
  
'I love Ginny Weasley' Draco said out loud, he smiled what was probably the most sincere smile of his whole life, he enjoyed just been around Ginny  
  
'Well well I don't think many dares end up with confessions of love' Ginny said in an amused voice, Draco's head snapped up in shock  
  
'You know?' Draco stuttered finally as the colour drained from his already pale face, he felt sick, what if she didn't really love him, what if she didn't believe he loved her, what if he lost her, he didn't think he could cope with such a loss  
  
'I do' Ginny was calm and she gently brought her hand up to Draco's face to stroke his cheek, it was as though she read his mind 'and I still love you'  
  
'I love you, I really do' Draco said barely able to hope that this could be really happening to him  
  
'That's good, but Hogwarts will have lost it's moodiest rebel and sinner, how will they cope?' Ginny smiled again, just her smile lit up Draco's heart and made him feel alive  
  
'They lost a sinner and I found an angel' Draco whispered in her ear and he moved his head forwards to capture her lips again.  
  
The stars twinkled merrily down on the couple, the sinner and the angel, only they would both change for the better, Draco could no longer insult everybody and scowl at anyone he disliked for he had Ginny and with her at his side he could sing love sings to Snape.  
  
^  
  
^  
  
Yes, miracles can happen,  
  
I know 'cause I saw what happened  
  
That night a sinner kissed an angel,  
  
That was the night I fell in love.  
  
^  
  
^  
  
Many years passed, and people in the streets still did a double take whenever they saw Draco and Ginny together, the sinner and an angel in love was certainly not something you saw everyday.  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
A/N: There it is total fluff, please review it won't take you long 


End file.
